Suffer
by meddmaLyd
Summary: Sephiroth has a plan for a girl that works at the Honey Bee Inn. But is she more than she appears to be? And what kind of affect will she have on the One Winged Angel?


Hi! Gather round children and let me tell you a story. For anyone that reads my other story, this one is going to be substantially darker. Also, I am going to be using a lot of songs in it to set the mood. Unless otherwise noted, I don't own any of them. I also do not own most of the characters in this, only Chasity. I do not own the ideas behind Final Fantasy 7, or any of them for that matter. Anyway please R and R. On with the story.

**Prelude**

Sephiroth watched though the eyes of his clone as Cloud Strife continually slashed his body. It was a shame really, this clone had been almost perfect, though of course no where near as strong as himself.

Strife slashed a deep gash into the clone's arm causing a deep blood flow. Sephiroth released his mental hold on the clone's mind to allow him to feel a bit of the pain. Almost as soon as he did, he felt the fear in the clone's mind.

The clone began to use his mental link with Sephiroth to beg to be saved, or at least to be granted a quick death.

Sephiroth smiled and allowed him to feel more pain. He would die at Strife's hand.

It was the clone's own fault really, if he'd been a better fighter he wouldn't have had to die. Not yet anyway. Sephiroth could easily swoop down from his perch above the Northern Crater and save the dying clone, however, it had failed. They were lucky to be given the one chance they had. It was extreamly merciful of him to give them that. Worthless creatures that they were, society wouldn't give them that even.

He was being a responsible big brother. Just like mother asked.

As Strife placed the death blow on the clone, Sephiroth released him compleatly so he could face his death the same way he faced his "birth" and life; alone.

So meteor wouldn't destroy the world, that's fine. It was only a destraction any way.

The real terror was still to come. Humanity would pay for their sins against Jenova.

He would make sure of it.

**Chapter 1**

_I met a girl who hated the world, _

_She used her body to sell her soul._

_Every town they'd break her in pain,_

_Tear out her heart and leave her in pain._

Sephiroth cringed against the slutty music that flowed from the Honey Bee Inn. He cringed again thinking of the sluttier humans inside that he was soon going to have to put up with.

This was nesissary however.The girl was in there.The girl that was part Cetra.

He had had to eliminate the other, the natural born Cetra, she had resisted.

This one wasn't as pure, she had had her cells injected with the DNA of the Cetra, so she was still mostly human. No matter though, she was pure enough for what he needed her for.

He took a descrete deep breath of barely breathable air and walked in to the whore house.

Inside it was worse than he expected. Musky smoke drifted around in lazy paterns around the ceiling. There was the sound of women mouning, most faking it, men grunting, and to top it all of was the smell; sweat and other body fluids badly hidden by the stink of vanilla incense.

He thought, 'Humans are truely disgusting creatures.'

Though through the years, as his body had demanded, he had been with a few human females, he never ceased to be disgusted by many of the practices they followed during the act. He had always taken the approach to get the job over and finished as soon as possible, and get out. Though he had never came to a place such as this for his bodily satisfaction. Being blessed with the looks of a god, he'd never had the need to.

Not that he was at all arrogant about it. He simply knew his natural strengths, and good looks happened to be one of them.

So sexual satisfaction was not why he had come to this cess pit, he was looking for someone.

_"Where Mother?" _he asked mentally.

Jenova's cold voice answered, "_Close, soon my son, the Cetra will be ours."_

_"Yes." _Sephiroth smiled coldly.

"Excuse me sir", a high pitched voice interupted his thoughts. "Do you have a members card?"

Sephiroth looked at down The Interuption with an annoyed glance. A ratty looking man with greasy hair, certainly not worth his time.

The Interution said with its iritating voice, "This is an exclusive club, members only. I can't permit you in without a card."

Sephiroth cleared his throat and replied in his most business like tone, "I'm looking for someone, a woman named Chasity. I believe she works here, correct?"

"Yeah, Chas, I can see why you'd be looking for her, nice set of tits that one." The Interution had apparently decided that since he knew the name of one of the "girls" he was obviously trustworthy.

Perfect.

Sephiroth smiled as good naturedly as he could manage, "I assume you know where I can find her then?"

"Yeah, Chas, she's a good girl, really knows how to do buisness if you know what I mean. She works back in the Red. Way back at the end of the hall through the doors there, third one on the right."

Sephiroth began to walk towards what he now knew as his destination when The Interurtion, well, interupted, daring to lay a hand on him.

"Sir, you can't go back there right now, she's with a customer. You know, a real big wig too."

Sephiroth looked with open disgust at the hand laying on his arm. The Interuption seemed to realize at that time that he had made a mistake that would cost him.

In one smooth motion Sephiroth drew the Masamune and separated The Interuption's arm from the rest of him. Instead of screaming as Sephiroth would have expected, The Interuption stared with frightened eyes at the bleeding stump that was his arm. Then he looked up in horror as though suddenly realizing who stood in front of him.

Sephiroth smiled and said pleasantly, "Thank you for the assistance." And then proceeded to decapitate The Interuption.

Giving Masamune a slight shake to remove the blood, the red substance flowed quickly of the silver blade, he went on his way down the hall, towards the big, fancy, carved wooden doors that separated the Red from the rest of the building.

The Red was were only the best were. Where the most beautiful women served the richest men and sometimes women.

Now as he went past the huge doors into the scarlet corridors, as the guards standing at each single door quickly walked toward him with weapons drawn, as with elegant single swipes he killed them, he could hear Jenova stirring. Like the sound of one hundred angry rattlesnakes. A woman sceamed in ectasy.

He was close, very close.

Now excited after the blood spilling he walked to the third door on the left. Yes, she was in there, he could feel her.

Energized now by the scent of the guards blood, the woman sceaming, Jenova's hurried buzzing and the electric bond that formed between his and the girl's unique bio-rhythms, he boldly swipped the door of its hinges.

Inside he saw something disgusting enough to cause his exitment to subside substanually.

There was a man.

Possibly the most disgusting man he had ever seen. The man was balding, and what was left was gray and stringy. He was tall and lanky, he looked undernurished. He had a hiddeous face. Though he surly should have been too old for acne, he had plenty of it. His front teeth were yellowed and stuck out at odd angles. There was even a bit of drool coming out of The Creature's mouth as he breathed deep weezing breaths.

But what made it worse was the girl. A startled looking little thing with black, short bobbed hair in skimpy clothing that showed most of what she had to the world was bent on her knees in front of him obviously about to do things to what was stiking out of The Creature's pants.

His upper lip curling up, Sephiroth walked to the blood red bed and cleanly lopped of The Creature's head.

Then he looked at the woman, whom he couldn't help noticing looked more than a little realived to have a good excuse not to do her job, and roughly hauled her to her feet, draging her behind him.

Chasity followed without a sound.

* * *

Well, what think thou? Do me a favour and tell me if I stink badly please? Until next time buh-bye.

P.S. the song is by Seether.

Meow


End file.
